Abused Potters
by xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx
Summary: All hell breaks loose, when a young boy appears in Sirius Black's bedroom. A FAMOUS young boy! ...Who is covered in bruises, scars and is currently scared of anyone who even looks at him funny. *Warning: Violence! Abused!Harry, in case you didn't guess... Comes along with 'Abused Malfoys'. And the pic is actually Ryuuzaki from Death Note, in case you all think it's Harry. . R
1. Chapter 1

**I read this a while ago, and cringed. To say the least, I was ashamed that such a story was under my name. So I'm rewriting it. And soon, I'll read this and cringe again, and rewrite it again. That's how I work. ;P**

**Please read 'Are You Cross?' It's AMAZING!**

**There's a reason it's called fanfiction. And in this fanfiction, Sirius was only at Azkaban for four years, and escaped same time last year. In my world.**

**You might wonder why Harry just happened to appear in Sirius's bedroom. It'll all be explained later. Don't worry. XD**

**I was going to watch Death Note (only just started it; I'm on Episode 7), but I decided to deliver this to you instead.**

**But anyway, enough of that. Enjoy! And then review, of course. But you were going to do that anyway, right? _Right?_ **

**So, enjoy!**

**General POV **

In Surrey, Number Four Privet Drive, in a small cupboard under the stairs, a young, five-year-old boy awoke. He had messy, jet-black hair, large, green eyes and a thin, lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

His name was Harry Potter.

Stretching and yawning, he looked around. Everything was slightly blurry, but when he explained this to the Durselys, they were convinced he wanted them to 'waste even more money' on him, and had ignored him. Harry, already used to this kind of behaviour, hadn't complained much.

A rather large piece of plaster landed in his mouth. Blinking owlishly, he spat it out, before looking up at the low, trembling ceiling of his so-called 'bedroom'. He shook. He knew what was going to happen. Uncle Vernon would see the glass Dudley had broken halfway through his midnight snack last night, and blame it on Harry.

"BOY!"

Harry shook even more. The door of the cupboard flew open. Harry immediately controlled himself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Uncle Vernon roared, spraying spit all over him. Harry almost winced.

"Noth-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted, his volume, if possible, increasing.

Harry stayed silent.

"YOU BROKE THAT VASE, DIDN'T YOU?"

"N-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared again, as he unbuckled his belt. Harry gulped. He knew what was going to happen next.

Uncle Vernon advanced upon Harry, a maniac grin stretching across his large, purple face.

"I'll teach a lesson you'll never forget, even if you tried," he sneered, and he raised the belt. Harry suppressed another wince. The belt struck. A red gash was imprinted upon him. Then another. And another. Soon, he was bleeding. The bleeding got worse.

"I'm sorry, Uncle! It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't! Dudley-"

"DON'T BLAME YOUR IMPERFECTIONS ON OUR SON!" Uncle Vernon yelled, and the lashes became more violent even harsher than before. Harry was soon screaming. He caught sight of his Aunt standing at the doorway.

**"AUNT! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! _PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!"_** He became to cry, sobbing on the floor, surrounded by blood, cowering from the vicious monster of an uncle. When Uncle Vernon paused in his beatings, Aunt Petunia hesitated, then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Uncle Vernon looked flabbergasted.

"Petunia, dear...?"

"I'm sick of him, the money we waste on him, the mess he causes, and the ungrateful attitude he gives us. I'm getting rid of him," she informed her whale of a husband briskly.

"Wha-" Dudley started, from the staircase, where he was watching the beating take place as he always did. Even if it meant waking up 'early' (it was almost midday, seeing as it was a weekend, or 'sleep-in-day) and dragging himself out of bed.

But Aunt Petunia was already at the door, dragging Harry with her. Said boy was too scared to speak.

The horse-like woman opened the front door, and after checking no one was around (Saturday was also gossip day, so everyone usually gathered at the local park, except them), she dropped him outside the drive. She took one look at him and whispered discreetly, "Run. Hide somewhere. Just _go_."

Harry stared, then, after a quick nod, ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Why was his Aunt saving him? She usually just watched, didn't she? Confused, injured, dizzy and very much hungry, as well as thirsty, he curled up next to a recently emptied dustbin, and fell asleep.

**Sirius POV**

I still couldn't get over the shock. For five years, I'd been labelled as murderer, a criminal. Five years, I'd wished that I could just live with Harry here, in this cottage. Five whole years, I've hoped that I could see Harry.

And here he was.

Scars and bruises covered his body, his face twisted in pain. I knelt down nest to him.

"Harry?"

No reaction except the merest hint of a flinch.

"Harry, my name is Sirius Black, and I want you to tell me how you got those...bruises," I whispered to him softly.

**General POV **

Harry stared at this odd man. Was he meant to spill all the beans to a _stranger_? He had often dreamed up situations where I'd been rescued from the Dursley's, but this?

But Harry couldn't help but trust this man.

Sirius looked at Harry expectantly. Harry told him everything; when Uncle Vernon dragged him out of the cupboard under the stairs and blamed him for breaking the glass Dudley had broken earlier, to when Aunt Petunia grabbed him by his shirt and threw him out of the door. From the time Harry ran away and fell asleep by the dustbin, to the moment he woke up in Sirius' bed.

"Sowy..." Harry said, bowing his head.

"It's alright. We'll go and see a man who'll decide what happens next," Sirius said carefully, trying not to bewilder the boy anymore than he already was.

A rather tall man with shoulder-length hair and rather sunken grey eyes Apparated into the Forbidden Forest. Strolling in the general direction of the entrance (he'd forgotten most of the corridors, though it was funny how he remembered the secret passageways).Bursting through the door, he almost ran to Dumbledore's office. After many going-around-in-circles, he reached the gargoyle.

"...Err," he said awkwardly.

"No, that is most certainly not the password," the gargoyle said, rolling his eyes. Sirius scowled. He recalled something Dumbledore had told him at the beginning of the year, something to do with...

"Acid Pop!" he called out triumphantly. It was the gargoyle's turn to scowl. Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"Yes, very mature. I can see you've grown up, Black," the gargoyle muttered, shooting said man a very dirty look.

"You remember me?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Hard to forget, to be honest," the gargoyle snapped. "Are you going in or not?"

"Oh, yeah."

Harry watched all of this in silence (having woken up after the Apparition, though surprisingly not saying anything about it).

Sirius tried to walk past the gargoyle. Main word being tried. The wards wouldn't let him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," the gargoyle started with a smirk, "it's the wrong password."

Sirius groaned.

"Sherbert Lemon," Harry piped up suddenly. "I remember Daddy saying Grandpa Dumbles likes sherbert lemons," he explained timidly, when he noticed both the gargoyle and Sirius had froze and were watching him.

"...Let's go up."

* * *

**Like? Hate? Love? Loathe? Tell me!**

**I wrote this at least four times, but lost all four copies... *sigh* stupid computer... **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!

**Heh heh. That's all.**

**Just wanted to say I will be writing a sisterfic to this. Look out on my profile, and if you have ANY idea what it shall be called (it's a Abused!Draco fic), then please, please, please review, or PM me. Please?**

**Thank you so much for reading this little story. It really means a lot to me. It REALLY does. XD Thanks again,**

**NumberOneNarcissist xxx**

**XD**


End file.
